


Are You My Soulmate?

by Goldendoodlegamer11, Lucy112235



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, Awkward Flirting, Bets, Crushes, Dating, F/M, Happy Ending, I'm Eli Trash whoooooo, Major character death - Freeform, Murder Mystery, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, Time Travel, but that's not really the main focus idk, mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldendoodlegamer11/pseuds/Goldendoodlegamer11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Oli White and Eva Gutowski.A match made in heaven. That is, if they can even figure out that they're supposed to be soulmates.Eva would have never imagined getting her brand-new soulmark at Joey Graceffa's dinner party, and yet there it is. Then people begin dying, and Eva's torn. She should focus on just surviving, but what if this is the only chance to find her soulmate?-Inspired by Leah Merone, an ETN Soulmate AU.





	Are You My Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/gifts).



> To Leah, I know you love Eli just as much as I do. Merry Late Christmas :)

Eva Gutowski was a Journalist.

It fit her well. She was curious, smart, calm and collected. And though she had been to many of Joey Graceffa’s parties, never a dinner one, and certainly never one in the 1920s.

She stood in front of her mirror, admiring her 1920s journalist attire. She wore a toffee colored skirt and a plain white blouse with a coral-pink overcoat. A simple white hat sat on her head, her auburn brown hair held by a delicate ribbon. And finally, one thin necklace laid on her golden skin.

Beep beep, her phone rang. Eva looked down at it; a text from her best friend Lele. She swiped up and saw Lele had sent her a photo of her outfit. She was a hustler- wearing a shimmering black dress dripping with jewels, and a diamond hair piece. Certainly a lot flashier than Eva’s.

 _Send me a pic of yours!_ Lele texted.  
 _It’s much simpler than yours, but ok._ Eva responded.  
 _Its ok. Wait, the car is here. Brb._  
 _Lele, you’re taking your phone into the car? Joey said you can’t bring anything rom the modern world!_  
 _Lol, like I’m not going to take my phone. I’m a YouTuber!_  
 _Lmao, good point. I’m still not taking mine, though._  
 _Fine, grandma. I have to go- apparently time travel has a deadline._  
 _Lol, bye._  
 _Byeeee :)_

Eva put her phone on her desk. She peeked outside, and a white vintage car was pulling into the driveway. It honked once. She quickly tidied up her hair, put on her lucky bracelet, and ran outside.

  
.=+=.

  
For whatever Eva was expecting of a 1920s house, this wasn’t it.

It was huge (Lele kept trying to steal it), polished, and beautiful, but also wrong. Something about it rubbed her the wrong way, but she decided not to mention it. Maybe it was just her living up to her role.

She knew a couple people there- Sierra Furtado, GloZell Green, Justine Ezarik, Andrea Brooks, of course Joey Graceffa. She recognized Timothy DeLaGhetto, Matt Haag, and Shane Dawson, but had never met them in person.

There was one fairly attractive, very tall young man in the back, whom Eva had never seen. By listening to his voice, she could tell he was British. He was talking to Tim, but Tim soon walked over to Matt, leaving the man all alone.

Eva walked up to him. “Hi, my name is Eva. I don’t think we’ve met.”

He smiled at her. “I don’t think we have. My name is Oli. You’re MyLifeAsEva, right?”

She smiled back at him. “Yeah. You watch my videos?”

“Occasionally,” he answered. “I’m good friends with Casper Lee- you did a collab with him a couple months ago, right?”

Eva nodded. “Yeah. Ice Bucket Challenge.”

Oli smiled again. “I remember. It was really funny.”

“Thanks,” she replied happily. “Well, it was really nice meeting you. I’ll see you at dinner.”

He grinned. “See you then.”

  
.=+=.

  
“Hey Joey,” Eva said. “Where’s the bathroom?”

He pointed to the left. “Take two lefts, then a right.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled, before heading off in that direction.

The truth was, she didn’t need to go to the bathroom. Eva just needed a break- from everything. With all the worries about the house, and meeting people, and saying hi to old friends-- she needed a rest.

Eva quickly ran into the room and shut the door. She paced around, putting her hands around her head, her sleeves slipping to her elbows. She looked in the mirror for a split second, and saw something. A shimmering something on her wrist. She looked at it- and-

 _Oh my god. That’s a soulmark. I hav_ e a so _ulmate. And they’re here, in this house, and I met them in the last 20 minutes._

There was a shade of light yellow swirling around, which means curiosity. There was also a white shade, signifying fondness.

Eva had met Timothy DeLaGhetto, Shane Dawson, Oli White and Matt Haag in the past 20 minutes. Any of them could be her true love.

She stepped out, running back to the main grouping area. She ran up to Lele. “Lele! Did you get-”

Lele interrupted her. “Did you get your soulmark? I got mine!” The hustler showed her soulmark, which was a deep maroon shade.

“Um, yeah,” Eva showed her her soulmark, still light yellow and white.

Lele squealed. “Ooh, you’re good at these! What do the colors mean?”

“Mine means curiosity and fondness, but Lele…” Eva grimaced. “Yours means annoyance.”

Lele pouted. “Well, I’ll make them not annoyed with me!” She ran off, and Eva held in a laugh.

“Eva?”

Eva turned around, and Shane Dawson was standing there.

“Do you want to go exploring?”


End file.
